Two allies make one
by Dragonz-rule
Summary: Crash Bandicoot meets Rayman? Cortex has stolen the Electoons! Only Crash and Rayman can fix this horrible problem (including Coco, Aku-Aku, Puma, Polar, Globox, Uka-Uka, & all the enemies in all of the Rayman and Crash Bandicoot games)Enjoy, R&R(Ch.2 up)
1. The problem!

Two allies make one  
  
Chapter .1:  
  
Rayman:  
  
"Well, that was fun today wasn't it Globox?" Rayman exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!!! I know it was so cool!!! Going up and down that waterfall with the electoons, getting really wet, yeah it was cool!!" Globox answered happily as Rayman was drying himself.  
  
"Yes I enjoyed it too!!" Rayman said, as he looked at the electoons all wet, cold and shivering. "It was fun huh?" he said finally to the electoons while scratching one under the chin *scratch, scratch*  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Yes!!".......said all the electoons, while nodding their heads.  
  
"I just hope nothing happens to them, now that you've saved them Rayman" Globox said, with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Don't worry Globox nothing will happen to them." Rayman answered assuring that they won't get in trouble again.  
  
Crash Bandicoot:  
  
"Crash? Crash!! CRASH!!!!" Coco yelled  
  
"Hmmm??" Crash answered (Crash doesn't speak in any of the games of Crash Bandicoot, so I'm making him sound as if he is a mute) while beginning to get up from lying down and dozing off.  
  
"Crash you know how we've defeated Cortex a million times," Coco started saying. Crash nodes his heads in assurance. "well, he's doing something again and it looks like it's going to be pretty bad this time" Coco said, looking at Crash with a worried look on her face. Crash looks at her in assurance that he understands, but with a strong defensive look on his face as if he is up to any challenge "I better call Aku-Aku and tell him what's going on." Coco said as she was starting up her laptop and getting ready to call Aku-Aku.  
  
Coco had this pink laptop with many different leads and all for different purposes. She carried it everywhere with her even to ride Pura with. Coco uses her laptop for everything, for calling people, to find out what's being going on and to even power-up her car. As Coco loads her laptop, Aku-Aku bursts through the door  
  
**sigh** "I was just about to ring you!!" Coco said, with an un-happy look on her face.  
  
"Oh, it was so cool!!! I just came back from a nightclub and I met up with these two female masks that looked just like me except female. It was so cool," Aku-Aku said while huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"um...Aku-Aku.." Coco interrupted.  
  
"and they invited me to their house, and oh, it was so cool...." Aku-Aku said as he interrupted Coco. Crash was really enthusiastic and very excited, listening to Aku-Aku's story, egging him to go on.  
  
"Aku-A.." Coco interrupted again.  
  
"and they told me how nice and strong I was, I felt very powerful and cool!!" Aku-Aku interrupted again, still huffing and puffing, while sweat was pouring down his face.  
  
"AKU-AKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Coco yelled to get his attention, and she did.  
  
Aku-Aku turned around from Crash to see Coco with her arms folded and one foot tapping on the floor, with an angry look on her face . "Sorry Coco, what were you going to say," Aku-Aku said as he cleared his throat, "before I got carried away telling Crash what I did today?"  
  
"Good. Well, I found out some bad news." Coco said, looking at Aku-Aku while getting her laptop  
  
"Tell me the good news" Aku-Aku said happily "THERE IS NO GOOD NEWS IT'S BAD NEWS!!!" Coco said angrily starting to loose her temper with Aku-Aku.  
  
Crash, is on the floor laughing so much that he can't breathe, trying to catch breath but can't because he is laughing so much.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm still getting carried away, go on." Aku-Aku said with his head looking down, acting ashamed of himself.  
  
"Any way, Cortex is doing something evil again, however, on my laptop it's showing that this time we will not be able to defeat him easily." Coco explained.  
  
"Well is there any other information about what he is doing?" Aku-Aku asked hoping nothing really serious.  
  
"Yes, we still have to go through time warps and as we can see Crash will obviously do that, he will have to do all those fights with enemies like before, however," Coco explained. She cleared her throat before saying "there is one problem, we have to meet up with a person named Rayman. He is the main person we need for this problem because, he knows these little people called Electoons where they have this enormous, incredible power that can protect any one and anything and Cortex has stolen them. A man named Mr. Dark has stolen them before, however he was a very evil and hard man to defeat and Rayman was the only one to defeat him and Rayman's enemies. The Electoons are Rayman's friends and he is the only one who knows about them." Coco finished explaining the story.  
  
Aku-Aku and Crash looked shocked and worried. But Crash was up to any challenge; he stood up and bashed his chest with his fist, hurting himself. Coco and Aku-Aku looked at each other from looking at Crash, and laughed.  
  
"So I understand, but where are we going to find Rayman?" Aku-Aku asked Coco after laughing at Crash.  
  
"On my laptop." Coco answered, looking at her laptop. "Crash are you up to it?" Coco asked, picking up her laptop. Crash nodded his head like crazy.  
  
"You've done this before, you can do it again. Go CRASH!!!" Aku-Aku said to Crash, praising him. "So, what do we do Coco?" Aku-Aku asked after praising Crash.  
  
"Well, I can teleport all of us to his world and tell him what's going on, hopefully he will know about what happened to the electoons" Coco told Aku- Aku.  
  
"Okay, we'll do that. Go on get started" Aku-Aku told Coco. Coco nodded and opened her laptop.  
  
She typed a few things down and before Crash knew it, a beam of light from Coco's laptop started to delete him and teleport him to Rayman's world.  
  
"It'll take all of us a while to get there, but it'll work" Coco mentioned to Aku-Aku. Aku-Aku nodded. Another beam of light from Coco's laptop started to transport Aku-Aku to Rayman's world, and when he vanished, the same thing happened to Coco.  
  
Rayman:  
  
While Rayman, Globox and the electoons where walking back to their houses, a ship appeared in the sky, with a large vacuum hose, and lowered itself down on top of Rayman, Globox's and the electoons heads.  
  
"Look!!! A large ship is on top of us!!" one small electoon said, pointing at the ship above them. Every one looked up, and they saw the large ship. On the side of the ship it said "CORTEX INDUSTRIES"  
  
"Duck every one, do not let this ship get you!!!!" Rayman yelled to the Electoons, not knowing what it will do to them. Everyone obeyed by Rayman's rules. The vacuum that was on the bottom of the ship turned on and started to suck up everything near it. It tried to suck up the electoons.  
  
"EVERYBODY RUN AWAY AND GO UNDER THIS TREE!!!" Rayman suggested to the Electoons and Globox, as he pointed to the tree near by. While Rayman started to run away, he realised that Globox and the electoons weren't following him, but were becoming sucked up by the vacuum's extreme sucking force. When Rayman got to the tree, he turned around and looked at what was happening, trying to block out the extreme pressure that was the wind going into the Vacuum.  
  
"HELP, RAYMAN!!!" Globox yelled, while the vacuum was sucking up him and the Electoons slowly.  
  
"OH NO!!" Rayman gasped, as his friend and the electoons were being sucked up by the vacuum  
  
"POOF!!" they were gone. They were sadly sucked up by the vacuum. The vacuum hose went back into the ship and the ship flew, giving a disgusting smell across the area where it lay previously. The dark, black smoke from the ship encircled Rayman and blocked his vision of the ship.... It disappeared. he was abandoned... lost.... lonely... where were his friends? What was Cortex going to do with them and Globox... but, who is Cortex? How would he find his friends? How could he get to Cortex's layer? Would he reach it....? There was only one way to find out.... 


	2. Crash finally meets Rayman

Chapter.2: Sorry it took so long to update and please people who read this, please tell your friends who come on here also to R&R. Thanx, Dragonz-rule  
  
Crash Bandicoot and friends finally meet Rayman:  
  
**ZAP!!**, **ZAP!!**, **ZAP!!** Crash, Coco and Aku-Aku, fell from a large hole, landing on a large mass of dead grass.  
  
"Well I think this is the place" Coco said, startled, and looking around. The whole place was desert - like and had no water anywhere. It was scorching hot and Crash could hardly breathe because of the hot air.  
  
"Well, I thought that this place we were going to land in was not going to be like this!!" Aku-Aku said surprised but angry that he had landed here. Both Crash and Aku-Aku looked at Coco, Crash with his arms folded and both of them frowned.  
  
"Look I'm sorry, maybe this is the..." Coco stopped. From the corner of her eye, she could see a person walking, with his arms nearly dragging on the hot, sandy floor, however, he did not have any arms, legs, nor neck. Only his head, body (stomach), hands and feet. Coco looked surprised and turned around running to him. Aku-Aku and Crash turned around to see what Coco was up to.  
  
"Um... excuse me sir, but are you alright?" Coco asked to the man  
  
"No I'm not!!" the man answered "They've gone!!" "What's gone!?" Coco asked curiously "Here, sit down" Coco said, pushing the man, and making him sit on the hot, sandy floor.  
  
"The...the..." the man hesitated  
  
"What!?" Coco said impatiently.  
  
"The Electoons! They've gone!!" the man answered with a worried look on his face. He looked at Coco, and Coco then realised who he was. Rayman! He was Rayman!  
  
"So you're Rayman! Right?" Coco asked  
  
"Yeah! I'm Rayman, the biggest failure of all time" Rayman replied, sulky. He looked up at Coco and said "Look at this world, it's ruined because of me! And why? Because, the Electoons were stolen by some odd air craft called 'CORTEX INDUSTRIES'" By this time, Aku-Aku and Crash were listening to Rayman's story while Coco was looking around Rayman's world.  
  
"It's okay! We've come to help you" Coco said making sure that what she said was right.  
  
Rayman looked around and looked at Crash. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Who is he? And doesn't he talk, or do you do all the talking?"  
  
Coco looked surprised, shocked actually. And answered, "He doesn't talk for some reason, so we kinda call him a mute" Coco, smiled and Crash looked disappointed about what Rayman had said about him.  
  
"Now you two have to get along, okay?"Aku-Aku reminded Crash  
  
"What do you mean get along?" Rayman said, looking very confused.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, we didn't tell you the news" Coco started saying  
  
"What news?" Rayman asked.  
  
"Well we have come here to help you find the electoons. We knew that that ship stole the electoons. We know the man who stole them. He is one of our biggest rivals along with this man's" Coco said, pointing at Aku-Aku, "evil twin brother. We have beaten him every time he has made up an evil plan and we can do it again, however, we need your help."  
  
"My help?" Rayman said, pointing at himself.  
  
"Yes, your help" Coco answered. She cleared her throat before saying, "Now, we know this man as Dr. Neo Cortex, or we call him Cortex and the evil twin is named Uka-Uka. This man," pointing at Aku-Aku, "is named Aku-Aku. Now he will help us along the way, giving us information about what is happening and he will give us protection, whenever we need it. Although you need to give us information about your world so then we know all about the good side and evil side in your world so, will you tell us?" Coco asked.  
  
**sigh** "Yes I will. When this problem first happened, I was the only one to free the Electoons. This is how the story goes, in my world, nature and people lived together in peace. The Great Protoon provides and maintains the harmony and balance in my world. On fateful day, the evil Mr. Dark steals the Great Protoon and defeats Betilla the Fairy (she gave me lots of powers), as she tries to protect it. The Electoons who used to gravitate around it, lost their natural stability and scatter all over the world! While the world was unbalanced and untidy, strange people bean to come into my world: freaks and hostile characters arrive, capturing every Electoon they could find (they were strange people who worked for Mr. Dark). I, Rayman, as the Guardian of this world, I had to free the Electoons, recapture the Great Protoon from Mr. Dark and defeat all the enemies who worked for Mr. Dark to restore this world. The enemies are just like me, with no arms nor legs, although different. You see, now my world has become another disaster, as the Electoons protect the most valuable power in my world, which keeps everyone balanced in their living experience, the Protoon!" Rayman finished mentioning his story and began to get very upset.  
  
"Don't get upset. It's okay, and plus were here to help you" Coco mentioned. "You need to help us though, are you willing to help us on this quest to defeat Cortex and Uka-Uka?" Coco asked, putting her hand on Rayman's shoulder. Rayman looked at her hand and then her face and answered, sounding ready for the challenge and strong, "Yes! I will go with you and defeat this Cortex, however," Rayman put his head down in shame and said, "my friend, Globox, the silly idiot, he has been kidnapped with the Electoons also! We must save him too!" Rayman shook his head in shame.  
  
"It's okay, we'll rescue him too" Coco said. Crash and Aku-Aku were very surprised at what had just happened, as if what just happened just came and went so fast, that they didn't know what was going on.  
  
"What just happened?" Aku-Aku asked. Coco looked at him confused and answered'  
  
"Rayman has decided to help us on our quest to defeat Cortex"  
  
"Oh, right. Okay then let's go" Aku-Aku said.  
  
"Now, Rayman, we have to go back to our world to sort this problem out, so I will transport you back to our little house in our world. Okay?" Coco asked. Rayman looked up at Coco's eyes and said, "Okay". Coco grabbed her pink laptop and loaded it, the same thing happened just like before. **ZAP** Rayman was being transported to Crash Bandicoot's world. **ZAP**, **ZAP**, **ZAP**  
  
Crash, Coco and Aku-Aku were gone and being transported back to their world.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: What will happen now that Rayman has been transported back to Crash's world? Only one-way to find out and that's to please review my story so I can write some new chapters. Every time someone writes a review I start to make a new chapter, so get writing and thankyou to my sister, who has helped me with my story. (I only give credit to a person who has helped me with my story.) I also would like to thank a person on this website named Hikari no Inu, who was the first person to introduce me to FanFicton. I recommend all of her stories and poems, she is such a good writer and very good at Japanese. Please read her stories called 'Promise' and her other story called 'Personality Pairings'  
  
Thanks once again for reading my story and don't forget to review!!  
  
Dragonz-rule 


End file.
